User talk:PabloDePablo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:2180#4|Aboot M7P page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Exotoro (talk) 10:50, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Yeah I'll outline some on chat. Sr.Wario (talk) 19:13, August 20, 2014 (UTC) chat's not showing anything up for me when im on there i have no idea what's wrong with it -Exotoro so i rewatched inside out today and I realized something after kind of looking what was going on fantendo the place is way too negative, especially towards content creation. and nobody's making a deal out of this. at least one that actually matters. we need to make content creation a good thing again, not some throw-away thing that's glossed over by the majority of the community. we need to bring joy into this situation, i've been looking at the situation all wrong. we'll probably talk about this more on chat, but i believe being positive may be the key to solving it. -Exo where are you -Exo I'm currently working on Witching Hour and I remembered you said you were up for a interview so here we go, I suppose! *What do you feel is the biggest change you've made with the Volt series as you move forward with Resurgence? *What made you decide to do Resurgence? *What have you enjoyed most about working on Resurgence? *What have you enjoyed the least about working on Resurgence? *Do you feel like you have a method to coming up with ideas? Thanks in advance. -Exo eyyy hey it's marina i know you liked The Bourne Identitty but i personally wanted it gone from existence but if you want to read it or post it as a joke somewhere else i have all of the contents of it here: link -marina heyo how would i describe thorn?? i'm writing fatality and thorn doesn't have much on her article that benefits me so how would you describe her? :: �� snicky snicky!athena, goddess of light!the crimson rose!the icing of the cake!local desu desu~sorceress of death's construction~queen smickle snickle!the killer of obsyine..."i fight for my friends"the sneakwoman �� hey I decided to take a small break from Chatzy, I won't be there tonight and I don't want to bother coming on tomorrow. I'm going to refresh my body, my mind, and my spirit, and ignore any attempts to come back. For now, leave me be. I'll be on Fantendo chat when I return from academy, which would be about 5:30PM your time. I just don't want to be in Chatzy because I feel like I poison myself by being there in some way that I don't really understand, and I just want to be off of it until I feel better. I assume I'll be back the day after tomorrow, but no guarantees. Please tell Helena to not talk to me under any circumstance, I want to have some spacing from her. Not that I hold anything against her, it's just that I don't want her to worry about me. If she wants to enter Fantendo chat, totally fine by me. I just don't want her to talk to me right now. I need my own room to think and conquer the evil in my head, I can only really do that if I fight it all by myself. I'll be fine. - athena (in case you get this message late, i sent it at 9:19PM July 11th your time)